British Army
The British Army is the land warfare branch of Her Majesty's Armed Forces in the United Kingdom. It was first formed in 1707, unifying the English and Scottish armies into the army of Great Britain. For many years, the British Army was a symbol of the power of the British Empire during the colonial era, and as such comprised many foreign soldiers, originating from these colonies. Entering the modern era, the British Army fought as one of the primary Allied armies in both World Wars. The British Army was a key player in World War I, participating in numerous campaigns on the Western Front and Middle East. They were also involved in many key campaigns in World War II, including North Africa, South East Asia and the invasions of Italy and France in 1943 and 1944 respectively. Components featured in the Battlefield Series * The British Commandos were a special forces unit initially formed from members of the British Army during World War II. The Commandos were used for raids on enemy occupied areas, and saw action in every theatre of the war. They are featured in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII. * The Special Air Service (SAS) is a special forces division within the British Army. First active from 1941 to 1945, then from 1947 onward they conduct diverse, unconventional warfare and are renowned as one of the best special forces groups in the world. They are featured in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. * The Royal Tank Regiment is the oldest tank unit in the world, formed as the Royal Tank Corps in 1916 during World War I. They are featured in Battlefield 1. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the British Army appears in the base game as one of the five original allied factions, and fights against the Afrika Korps on the North African front and against the Wehrmacht in the Battle of Britain. In the expansion Road to Rome, the British army fights in the Italian theatre against the Royal Italian Army. It is one of the two British factions in the game plus expansions, the other is the British Commandos. The British army additionally represents the Royal Air Force on the Battle of Britain map. The Canadian Army, then a part of the British Empire, also appears as a distinct faction. Engagements Kits and Weapons The British Army uses a mixture of US and British infantry equipment and is identical to the US Army in base game. In Battlefield 1942: Road to Rome, the Thompson is replaced by the Sten SMG. In terms of appearance, the British use the same models for all theaters they are present in, and are issued khaki uniforms. They wear blouses with two frontal pockets, ankle puttees with brown boots. The Brodie helmet is a ubiquitous component of their uniform, and is worn by all classes. Their webbing, which is of a similar khaki coloration, consists of a harness with two large frontal magazine pouches. Various classes have additional smaller pouches and sidearm holsters. Like the US Army, the Assault carries an entrenching tool on his back. Vehicles The British Army is issued mostly American made vehicles, and is identical to its US Army counterparts in what vehicles are used with the exception of the fighter, which is a Spitfire instead of the P-51. In the North Africa theatre, all British vehicles have a solid khaki/desert paintjob, while in Europe they use a Green coating identical to the Americans and Canadians. Armor *M10 Wolverine (Heavy Tank) *M4 Sherman (Light Tank) *M3 Grant (Armored Car/RtR) *Priest (Artillery) Light Vehicles *M3 Half-track (APC) *Willys MB (Scout Car) Emplacement *M2 Browning (Machine gun emplacement) *40mm Bofors (AA Emplacement) *Radar Tower (AA Emplacement issued) *AT-25 (Anti-tank emplacement/RtR) Planes *Spitfire (Fighter) *B-17 Flying Fortress (Bomber) *Mosquito (Level Bomber/RtR) Naval Vessels *Fletcher (Destroyer) *LCVP (Landing craft) Gallery BF1942 BRITISH PRIEST FIRING.png|A British M7 Priest at Tobruk BF1942 BRITISH ENGIE TOBRUK.png|A British Engineer in combat at Tobruk BF1942 BRITISH ENGIE GAZALA.png|A British soldier in combat at Gazala BF1942 BRITISH ASSAULT HUSKY.png|A British assault soldier takes cover during landings on Sicily Battlefield 2 Although the British Army doesn't appear in the vanilla Battlefield 2, the L85 assault rifle and the L96A1 sniper rifle are unlockable weapons. Battlefield 2: Special Forces The Special Air Service, a unit of the British Army, is featured as a faction in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. Battlefield 2: Euro Force In Battlefield 2: Euro Force the British Army are likely amongst the various armed forces fielded by the European Union. The following equipment is British in origin. *L85A1 *L85A2 *Challenger 2 Battlefield 1 The military of the British Empire is featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer British and Commonwealth personnel feature prominently in the campaign of Battlefield 1, appearing in the chapters Storm of Steel, Through Mud and Blood, Friends In High Places, Nothing Is Written and The Runner. In the prologue chapter Storm of Steel, British tanks and aircraft support the US counterattack in the first mission, and succeed in breaking the German spearhead before running into intense resistance from enemy field guns. The player briefly takes control of the left-side gunner of a Mark V tank before it is destroyed by shellfire. In Through Mud and Blood, the player assumes the role of Danny Edwards, a fresh volunteer assigned as a driver in the Royal Tank Corps, who participates in the British offensive near Cambrai in fall 1918. The protagonist of the chapter Friends In High Places is Clyde Blackburn, an American national serving in the Royal Flying Corps as the pilot of a Bristol F2.B. In Nothing Is Written, T. E. Lawrence, a British officer, oversees a group of Arab militia rebelling against the Ottomans in the Middle-East. In The Runner, ANZAC and British forces are featured assaulting the Ottoman-held coastline at Gallipoli. Singleplayer British soldiers use mainly randomly generated uniforms and weapons. There are several types of British troops: *'Rifleman' - the most common type of soldiers. They wear randomly generated uniforms. The majority of them wear standard khaki uniform and a Brodie helmet (sometimes with khaki material, like multiplayer Assault). Some riflemen appear to be ANZACs, wearing darker uniform and slouch hats. Riflemen use randomly generated weapons, which are SMLE MKIII (standard rifle), M1903 Experimental and M1907 SL (rare). *'Assault' - very rare type. They look similar to MP Assault and use Model 10-A shotguns. They can be sometimes seen in The Runner and Through Mud and Blood, clearing the trenches. *'Support' - they look identical to MP support class and use Lewis Gun. *'Scout' - one of them is seen in The Runner, near Whitehall outpost, shortly after Bishop becomes the runner. He looks similar to MP medic and uses SMLE MKIII with scope. He'll cover player with sniper fire if he gets into trouble. *'Officer' - they are seen only in several cutscenes and use M1911. They wear similar to MP Cavalry. British soldiers in singleplayer use Clubs as their melee weapon. Multiplayer The British Empire is featured as one of six factions in the base game of Battlefield 1, as part of the Allies along with Italy and the United States. They are outfitted with the woolen khaki service dress and beige cotton webbing of the era, in addition to the distinctive Brodie Helmet worn by the Assault, Scout, and Support classes, and turbans worn by the Medic, who is apparently a member of the British Indian Army. The Support also wears the Wilmer model eye defense, a metal visor that protects the eyes from shrapnel. The British Army appears on both the Western Front, fighting mainly in France, where they are opposed by the German Empire, and in the Middle-Eastern theatre, where they face the Ottoman Empire for control of Mesopotamia and the Sinai Peninsula—the location of modern-day Egypt, Syria and Iraq. The standard issue rifle for the British Forces in Battlefield 1 is the SMLE MKIII. Battlefield 1: Turning Tides The British Empire is included in several maps in the Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion, participating in the Gallipoli landings. On these maps, the faction's appearance is modified to reflect the environmental and historical setting, representing the Mediterranean Expeditionary Force which fought in Gallipoli. The Medic represents the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps, wearing the iconic ANZAC slouch hat and blue shirt, though equipment that they used can also be seen on some other classes, such as the pith helmet worn by the Support. The Scout is also used to represent ANZAC troops, but those of the New Zealand Expeditionary Force (evident by the "lemon squeezer" hat worn and its red-stripped puggarees). Gallery Battlefield-1-51.jpg|Concept art Vanilla Battlefield 1 British Empire Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 British Empire Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 British Empire Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 British Empire Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 British Empire Tanker Squad.png|Tanker Battlefield 1 British Empire Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Battlefield 1 British Empire Cavalry Squad.png|Cavalry Turning Tides Battlefield 1 British Empire Turning Tides Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 British Empire Turning Tides Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 British Empire Turning Tides Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 British Empire Turning Tides Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 British Empire Turning Tides Tanker Squad.png|Tanker Battlefield 1 British Empire Turning Tides Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Alpha Models ADbwmJ9.jpg|Assault 8SEJFqd.jpg|Medic 8txTK96.jpg|Support Battlefield-1-Scout-Class-2.jpg|Scout Community Test Environment BCEABZtPY60.jpg|Medic during Community Test Environment VL4q8sJUnQ8.jpg|Support during Community Test Environment Engagements Battlefield V The United Kingdom is featured in Battlefield V. Singleplayer During the singleplayer prologue My Country Calling, the British Army appear as friendly forces during the 1940 and 1944 segments, and as an enemy force in 1941. They are also featured in Under No Flag, appearing at the end of the story at the airfield in Crossing Line. Some British soldiers are also seen in The Last Tiger. The British Army typically wears khaki/brown uniforms with Standard Brodie helmets, although their outfit and equipment combinations varies somewhat throughout the singleplayer. *'Assault' - Soldiers wearing The Mechanic torso and The Wanderer legs can be seen in the 1940 and 1944 segment of My Country Calling and the end of Under No Flag, with them wearing white tunics and US M1 helmets in the former. They are equipped with STEN guns. *'Medic' - Uses a white version of The Phantom torso with crutches on the back, and brown The Wanderer legs. Equipped with the Turner SMLE. Seen only in Basic Training. *'Support' - These troops wear the full The Wanderer set and carry the FG-42. Occasionally seen with Panzerfausts on their backs. Appear during the 1940, 1941, and 1944 segments of My Country Calling. *'Recon' - Wears The Patriot top and The Wanderer legs and use only the Lee-Enfield No. 4 Mk I. During The Last Tiger, they instead wear The Phantom top and The Patriot legs. Weapons used *Lee-Enfield No. 4 Mk I *Turner SMLE *STEN *M1928A1 *Bren Gun *FG-42 *Sturmgewehr 1-5 *Revolver Mk VI *M1911 Vehicles used *Sherman *T34 Calliope *Staghound T17E1 Combined Arms The United Kingdom is the playable faction in Battlefield V's co-op mode Combined Arms, where it opposes AI-controlled German soldiers. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the United Kingdom is one of two multiplayer factions appearing at launch, opposed by Germany on maps set in France, Belgium, the Netherlands, Norway, North Africa, and Greece. Although primarily based on the British Army as evidenced by available vehicles and voice-overs, the faction also includes cosmetic items from other real-world Allied powers such as the United States (such as the Flim Flam set), France (Liberté) and other resistance organizations. The United Kingdom also serves as the friendly force during Basic Training and on the Practice Range. Engagements Vehicles Ground Vehicles *Churchill Crocodile (Squad Reinforcement) *T48 GMC (Squad Reinforcement) *Churchill Mk VII *Churchill Gun Carrier *Valentine Mk VIII *Valentine AA Mk I * Staghound T17E1 *M3 *Universal Carrier Stationary *6 Pounder *40mm AA *Vickers Air Vehicles *Spitfire *Mosquito *Blenheim Gallery british mcc.jpg|British soldiers from the 1939 section of My Country Calling british mcc 2.jpg BF5 UK My Country Calling 02.png|British Assault from the 1940 section of My Country Calling BF5 UK My Country Calling.png|British soldiers from the 1944 section of My Country Calling BF5 UK My Country Calling 3.png|British soldiers appearing at the end of My Country Calling Battlefield V Screenshot 2019.06.29 - 01.12.49.47.png|British Support gunner british unf 2.jpg|British soldiers from the end of Under No Flag. british unf.jpg lasttigerbrit.jpg|A British soldier from The Last Tiger. BF5 British Regular Campaign 02.jpg Trivia Battlefield 1 *The shoulder insignia of the British soldiers in Battlefield 1 reads "RAILWAY BTN. 17", which refers to the known as the North Eastern Railway Pioneers. Battlefield V *The United Kingdom faction was originally known simply as the Allied Forces. This was changed with the addition of a separate USA faction in Battlefield V: War in the Pacific, although the United Kingdom can still be seen using cosmetic items from other Allied powers including the United States and Free France. Category:Military Unit Category:British Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Factions of Battlefield V